cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vacosian
Vacosians are a near-extinct natural born species of Warriors that made their home in the Ultimate Void, on planet Voidal. A majority of the race was exterminated by the God of Destruction Cerveze, however a handful managed to survive, rendering the race close to extinction. They play a cental role in the Cyverse metaseries, where it is revealed that Ruby and Blair are Vacosians who were sent to Remnant. Alongside humans, the Vacosian race was among one of the first races to debut in the metaseries, making their appearance through Ruby in the Prologue of Lost Courage and have maintained a vital role in the series ever since their introduction. History The Vacosians originated from the Ultimate Void, and later stole a planet on the edge of Universe 12, where they migrated to and named it Voidal. At some point in the past the first Super Vacosian God appeared, creating the legend of what is known as Outer God, which spread throughout the Outerverse. This was none other than Azathoth herself, who left the Vacosians to their own vices, after achieving the highest power known at that point. The Vacosians were eventually sought out by both the Galatic Empress Fumetsu and the Destroyer Cerveze, who used them to become their agents of destruction and their army's fighters. However, out of fear of the Super Vacosian and the Super Vacosian God legend that the Vacosians were known for, the God of Destruction destroyed the planet and the entire species, leaving only a few scattered survivors. Overview Life Cycle Vacosians possess a sexual reproductive system that is compatible with that of a human, as evidenced by their producing of fertile half-breed children. Vacosians and humans do not have the same concept of gender, as it's possible for a female Vacosian and a female human to breed together, as evidenced by both Ruby and Blair with Orithyia and Chione. Vacosians however do not have much of a concept of family; They rarely form relationships with the exception of breeding purposes. The one exception to this rule is the Royal Blanchimont Family and the Vacosian by the name of Ruby Rose. Vacosians have a longer lifespan than humans, though by how much remains unclear. Due to their nature as a Warrior race, however, most Vacosians do not get to typically live long enough to enjoy this benefit of their biology and tend to die early in battle, making their average lifespan rather short. Vacosian infants develop at a faster rate than humans, as they're able to hold up their own necks much earlier than and appear to enjoy rough behaviour that would be considered unsafe for a regular human baby. Vacosians have a naturally long childhood, retaining a small and childlike appearance for much of their early life, allowing them to deceive others around them as they grow older. After this, their body experiences a growth spurt that causes the Vacosian to grow into a size suited to fight. Beyond superficial changes from this point on, the Vacosian will hardly age. They remain in their prime for far longer than humans, so they can enjoy the thrill of battle longer, remaining as such even when close to their death. The best example of a Vacosian's aging would be Ruby Rose, one of the few surviving pure-blooded Vacosians. Growing tends to vary between Vacosians as much as it does with humans, but using Ruby for reference, it's shown that Vacosians grow through phases. At the age of 14, Ruby appeared to be no older than an average 7-8 year old human and two years later, at age 16, she'd grown just enough to look like a teenager her age. After four years, now aged 20, Ruby reached physical maturity and her body underwent a massive growth spurt. At this point in time she was close to Blair in height, who at the same age had reached a height of 188 cm, in comparison to Ruby's 185 cm. As stated before, a Vacosian's development is not always the same between every member of the race. They show similar developmental stages in childhood. Once the body adapts to a fighting size, the Vacosian's aging slows down to a near-halt, becoming barely noticeable. From that point on, there are only noticeable changes within the female Vacosians, as evidenced by Ruby and Blair. The body finalizes its physical maturity and a stark increase in muscle mass, as well as a growth in height. Taking Ruby's build between the Prologue, Majin Arc and the Chrondira arc, she's become far more muscularly built, as well as a bit taller too. Blair herself gains additional increases in muscle mass that can be seen throughout the series from her introduction onward and she's gained additions to her height too. Biology While Vacosians do look rather similar to humans and Saiyans, they do not possess the same biological make-up. They only possess the bare-minimum, which is the sexual reproduction organs and a 'heart' which is where all the food they consume gets turned into energy for them to use. Lungs, livers, kidneys, etc, Vacosians do not have those, yet possess skeletons, breasts and genitals like any other species do. Their body's are entirely made for combat, yet can still breed too Vacosians do not possess hearts, but rather something that can be seen as a dark hole, with a specific blow around it. These things are called Eldritch Core, and is what enables the Vacosian to have all the energy they have, as well as turning the food they consume into energy directly. These cores also enable the Vacosian to manipulate elements specific to them, in Ruby's case it allows her to manipulate her Primordial Ice, while Blair is able to manipulate her Primordial Magma, both of which are rare combinations of their Ice and Fire natures each, enhanced to the limits of their limits with their Existence and Nonexistence properties. Only three Vacosians have these mutations, which are Azathoth, Ruby and Blair. Blair herself has the opposite of Ruby; A core with a pure background and an orange circle surrounding it, showing that she herself is able to manipulate Primordial Magma. Usually Vacosians only come with one of the four (water, wind, earth, fire) basic element, with Ruby and Blair being known as the only exceptions to this. For any other Vacosian, their core looks more like a crystal, which can be one of four colors, depending on their element. (Red = Fire, Blue = Water, Green = Wind, Brown = Earth) in the core one can see the subtle glow, which mimics the heartbeat of a human. Their appearance can be seen in the image below. Social Structure The general population of Vacosians was considered to be relatively low, at only several tens of thousands. Vacosians, due to their Warrior-like nature, were unable to properly increase their population enough to reach substantial levels like Remnant did. As a war-mongering race and being Agents of Destruction, as well as part of Fumetsu's army, the Vacosians have come to possess a formidable and organized military force that also reflects their social structure. A Vacosian infant has their combat strength measured at birth. If it passes a certain threshold, they are treated as proper warriosr and raised as candidates for combatants. The military is composed of mostly 'low-class' warriors. Being a low-class, while commong, also appears to quite the social stigma, as Blair and her companion constantly used the term when speaking to or about Ruby in a derogatory manner. Beyond the low-class existed the mid-class Vacosian soldiers, Vacosians with the power beyond the norm of their species. Standing further above at the top, were the only known 'elite class' Vacosians; Prince Blair and her mother, King Azathoth. It is not impossible to rise beyond the ranks bestowed at birth. While Vacosian's classification is based on their innate power level, it is possible, if their battle power rises greatly after the decision, to be promoted to a higher rank, as with any other military. Blair's companion identified herself as a Vacosian elite after the death of the remaining Vacosians, with not protest from Blair, hinting at the possibility of her own promotion. Engineers also exist within the hierarchy, and are another option for Vacosians with low combat strength. Even before joining the Fumetsu Army, Vacosian technology was more advanced than Remnant. Habitat As with similar species, Vacosians typically inhabit terrestrial planets, such as Voidal or Remnant. It is unknown what kind of planets they prefer, but Azathoth sent Ruby away to Remnant due to its abundance of natural resources like food, thus Vacosians would likely prefer planets that can sustain their huge appetites. Appetite and Diet Out of all the Vacosian traits, beyond their tails and capacity for fighting, one of their most well-known attributes is their ravenous and insatiable appetites. Due to their immense power output, a Vacosian requires far more food a day than a typical human, and have been seen consuming 60 course meals with relative ease, as seen by the then-16 year old Ruby Rose and her wild eating habits. A Vacosian isn't too picky about what food they consume, or even what that the food is in; Ruby has been seen consuming frozen meat, raw eggs and even butter on one special occassion. They do tend to have a preference towards meat, showing that while omnivorous, Vacosians have a carnivorous edge to their appetite. However unlike the love of fighting, this is not a trait exclusive to full-blooded Vacosians; Even the normally polite Arancia has been seen consuming large amounts of food. Vacosians have sturdy digestive systems, allowing them to eat anything without regards for likes or dislikes, as seen when Ruby has consumed a human corpse before, without any ill side-effects. Vacosian children aren't initially able to consume as much food as an adult, but their digestive tracts develop to match their adult counterparts in due time. Despite the amount of food they eat, a Vacosian's body never seems to gain weight. Vacosians, unlike humans, actually find it favorable to eat a large amount of food before a big fight. This is due to the fact that, if a Vacosian feels too hungry, it can actually impede their ability to fight, as seen with Ruby. A Vacosian who keeps their body after death can still become hungry, despite being dead, something repeatedly noted to be very odd. Ruby serves as the prime example of this, eating gargantuan meals even while she's dead, much to the surprise of Blair and the people around her. Breeding with Humans Vacosians and humans have compatible reproductive systems; A fact that became necessary and fortunate to the survival of the race when nearly all Vacosians were exterminated in the destruction of planet Voidal. Vacosian hybrids are noted to have far more potential than a full-blooded counterpart; Arancia is a prime example of this, being far stronger than Ruby ever was at the same age when she was a child. At the ages of 6 and 7, Bianca and Vacantia were the earliest known Super Vacosians in living history, both having achieved the form with relative ease. This results in what can only be described as a 'super ultra child prodigy', a half-Vacosian child to whom fighting is second nature; they can master various abilities at a very young age, even the normally arduous transformation into the Super Vacosian. The potential power of a Half-Vacosian can be held in check by the fact that they lack the fighting drive so commonly seen in full-blooded Vacosians. This tends to vary between hybrids as much as personality varies between any individual, however in their childhood both Vacantia and Bianca tended to be as eager to fight as a typical Vacosian, referring to their battles as nothing but a game and treating them as such. Arancia on the other hand was rather peaceful, until she was pushed to the edge by her sister Osiria, who had a fighting drive similar to a full-blooded Vacosian. However as the two of them got older, both began to enjoy the thrill of battle more, as shown when they fought alongside their parents in many battles. Personality-wise, a Half-Vacosian tends to give into bouts of anger far easier than a full-blooded one does. While rage is an aspect of every Vacosian, and a major component to their powers, it takes far less to set off a half-breed than a full-blooded Vacosian. The best example of this would be Osiria, who became enraged very quickly in the many fights she was in and these rages would boost her power to incredible levels, leading to surprising feats from such a young child. Arancia, upon seeing her mother killed by Chrondria, became enraged enough to become an Super Vacosian 2 and was able to beat the bio-android back for a good while, before being overtaken once more and leaving the job for Blair to finish the bio-android off. As Vacosians are physically identical to humans, a half-breed has no trouble blending in with the general populace. While uncommon, half-breeds can be born with one of the unique traits too, such as tails or horns. Arancia and Osiria are the best examples, with Arancia having a tail similar to her father, while Osiria has horns. While not exactly rare, there are hybrids like Vacantia and Bianca that haven't been born with a Vacosian trait such as the aforementioned ones. Growth-wise, a half-breed appears to have varying and erratic growth periods, much like the full-blooded Vacosians as mentioned above. Appearance The Vacosian race appears to be outwardly similar to the Humans that live on Remnant. While no examples of male Vacosians are known, we'll go off the female Vacosians, who show that they're typically tall and muscular, sometimes short and stocky, with varying combinations in-between. Most of them have bodies that are adept to fighting, yet remain attractive, as seen with Ruby and Blair's curvy figure over the years. Heavyset Vacosians seem to exist too, showcasing that even this naturally combative race can have differences in physiques. A pure-blooded Vacosian's hair is always one of four colors; Which are Red, Blonde and black. The fourth hair color, Purple, is a special trait which only the mutated Vacosians, known as the Legendary Type, possess, while the blonde hair color is unique to those of the Royal line. The hair never changes length once its fully grown out. However, the hair style may change with age, as Blair's partner went bald. This trait dose not apply to half-breeds, as they can be born with a vastly different hair-color, as seen with Vacantia who has greyish-white hair and Osiria, who has bright pink hair. The true distinction between Vacosians and the human race are the Voidal-like tails or horns that Vacosians possess. Without either of these traits, a Vacosian can easily pass for a human. These traits are another curious traits that don't often apply to half-breeds. Arancia was born with a tail, and Osiria with horns, but Bianca and Vacantia have never been born with any of these traits. Unique Traits: Horns & Tail Vacosians, like their distant relatives the Saiyans and some other alien races, possess an additional appendage, a tail. In the case of the Vacosian race, it is identical to that of a lizard, with the addition of three pincers, meaning it can be used as a third hand of sorts. These tails are the primary weakness of a Vacosian; If the tail is grabbed or squeezed or has pressure applied to it in any way, the Vacosian loses all of their strength and cannot fight back. This weakness can be overcome by training the tail, something which Ruby, Blair and Arancia would later do. Much like a monkey's tail, the Vacosian tail possesses full dexterity and is more than capable of being used for menial tasks such as bathing, or in a fight, possessing enough power to knock a human through a house or choke them to death. Similar to other species' with tails, when hung loose, a Vacosian's tail moves in accordance to their emotions; When Blair was particularly agitated, her tail twitched rigidly, losing the fluidity of motion it normally displayed. Within the Vacosian tail is a gland, and it is this gland that allows the Vacosian to transform into Giant Void Monsters. Absorbing Void Energy through the eyes triggers a reaction with the gland at the tip of a Saiyan's tail, triggering the change. If fully mastered, this allows the Saiyans to access a state known as Wrathful Vacosian or Super Vacosian 4. If the Vacosian isn't born with tails, then there's a possibility for horns to grow within the first two years of the infant's life. These horns tends to vary in shape and size, with the best example being Ruby's half-blood daughter, Osiria Rose. Her horns are of average size and tend to get a bit longer when she's agitated or has transformed into a Super Vacosian. Furthermore, these can be used for some devastating headbutts and don't share the same weakness that their tail counterpart have upon being grabbed. Furthermore, they're incredibly durable, and can easily pierce through the guts of their opponents if the Vacosian uses them that way. If broken, much like the tails, they will regrow after an unknown period of time. Abilities The Vacosian race are known as some of the most proficient fighters in the Outerverse. Among other races, Vacosians have a natural fighting sense that makes them formidable opponents even with very little training. A Vacosian is perhaps among one of the few races that has naturally evolved for combat; Every aspect of their being has been enhanced and can be taken advantage of in combat. Their senses are known to exceed that of a human by some degree; Even as a child, Ruby was able to see more than a few kilometers far and spotted several enemies, something which no normal human without aid of Semblance was able to do. Furthermore she claimed that the sense of her smell was the same as a dog; A dog's sense of smell being 40 times greater than that of a human. Their physical abilities also tend to outstrip that of any human in a similar developmental period, as even a young Vacosian child can survive hits from bullets and crush bricks with only a single finger. The Vaocisna race possesses a natural affinity for utilizing their ki, shown by Ruby Rose, who at a young age was able to use the Aura burst, a special technique by hunters that usually takes them three to four decades to master, with little to no issue. This is a trait that extends even to half Vacosians; Arancia with four months of surviving in the wilderness for training, was able to shoot ki from her palms, despite being entirely self-taught up to that point. Even Vacosians who aren't combatants, can fly easily. As a race that is born to fight, a Vacosian improves after every fight, possessing rather remarkable healing factor. However, it isn't only after a fight in which a Vacosian can improve; Vacosians possess the remarjable capacity to adapt during a fight. Even if a Vacosian is fighting an opponent in which there is a large gap in their powers, the longer the Vacosian fights, the quicker this gap would shrink and eventually, they Vacosian can turn the tide of the fight in their favor. Furthermore, a Vacosian is made in such a way that they only require the bare minimum of sleep to function. As opposed to a human who needs eight hours of sleep daily, a Vacosian only needs five to eight hours once per week. This is so that they can spent more time doing things they love, like fighting, eating and training, etc. The Vacosian race is one of the two only known races to have the capacity to become a god of mortal origin. This effectively allows a Vacosian who can become a Super Vacosian God, to reach the highest pinnacle of strength the Outerverse allows; Outer Godhood. Physical Abilities Among all the species in the Outerverse, Vacosians have some of the most remarkable physical abilities, which is only further augmented by their natural control of ki and transformation into a Super Vacosian. Their physical strength far exceeds that of most other races; Even at the age of 16, Ruby was able to shatter bricks with a single finger and stop a car dead in its tracks, with minor difficulty. With only a few short months of training, Ruby was able to move a boulder twice her size and pulverize it into fine dust. Despite how strong they are physically, there is a limit to a Vacosian's base form through normal training; However enhancing their bodies through ki control gives Vacosians considerable boosts in power. Ruby, for example, was able to easily move around with 20 tons of additional weight strapped to her arms and legs (five for each limb), without exerting any effort at all, even calling it easy. Vacosians are known to have very durable bodies. This was shown when Ruby was shot in the back of the head by a shotgun and all it did was give her a sting. In terms of speed, Vacosians are notably fast and agile; with only a power level of 18, Ruby was able to run 300 meters in 7 seconds with ease. By the time of adulthood, a Vacosian is more than capable of of outspeeding human vehicles and airships, one of the greatest feats being Blair going around the planet Remnant a few dozens of times in less than a second, simply to show off to Ruby. To go along with their speed, a Vacosian has impressive reflexes; They're more than capable of catching bullets with their bare hands and Blair was able to escape explosions in which she is paralyzed at the instant the blast occurs, escaping with no damage. A Vacosian's agility is increased only further through training and transformation; Ruby, as a Super Vacosian, was more than capable of taking Cinder by surprise through speed alone, when before, she was more than outmatched. Vacosians are built quite like tanks, no matter the punishment the receive. It's shown time and time again that if a Vacosian can get back up and fight, they will. Numerous times, a Vacosian has been shown to receive wounds that would kill a normal human, but can either be shrugged off or prove to be only irritating or crippling to a Vacosian. At the age of 15, with a power level of 12, Ruby was able to withstand the impact of multiple bullets, only saying they hurt. Repeatedly, Blair has shown herself capable of taking beating to a ridiculous degree and still push herself to her absolute physical limits in fighting back. Even critical wounds, such as blows to the eldritch core, are not immediately critic to a Vacosian; They can continue to speak for several minutes at a time, even with their core pierced, before dying. While the Vacosian race is already powerful, their power doesn't even compare to the potential they have. Given the right training, they can become exponentially more powerful than they already are. Healing “The body of a Vacosian is truly the ultimate blessing from the Outer Gods. The more I get hit and beaten, the more my power rises!” ''-Salem once she became Ruby Gray'' Part of what makes the Vacosians such efficient fighters is their method of healing. While a Vacosian does heal much fuster than a human, they have a very unique buff that occurs when they've recovered from injuries that prove to be near fatal, where the Vacosian gains a large increase in power. This buff was exploited time and time again by the Vacosians when serving under Fumetsu and Cerveze; After battles, the injured Vacosian could be healed in a healing chamber by a doctor and would find their wounds healed within a few hours. When the healing session concludes, the healed Vacosian would find an increase in power and return to the battlefield. According to Ruby, a boost will not be received if the wound is self-inflicted, meaning it has to come from an external source. Additionally, a Vacosian can easily exploit this buff should they choose to; If the situation presents itself, a Vacosian can lower her own energy to make herself vulnerable to a weaker comrade's lethal blow, and then be healed back to their full capacity, thus receiving a very sizable boost. This power boost appears to increase exponentially with each use. Ruby's usage of it for examples had minimal power ups for the first few times she used it, against her near death with Cinder; Her power went from 20, all the way up to 334, after recovering. After using it repeatedly, her power-level increased by a large margin, all the way up to 10'000, which allowed her to match Blair who at the time had 42'000 at her arrival on Remnant, when using the Haken x 4, which boosted her own power to be close to that level. The zenkai of the two full-blooded Vacosians kept getting better and better, but there have been times where the power boost from healing has either been minimal or non-existent, as seen when Arancia was fighting against Majin Boobs. Purple Heart had used her healing abilities to heal Arancia, who had been close to dying, but afterwards Arancia was still outmatched, showing the boost was minimal or had not occurred. The power increase that Vacosians gain from fighting has been shown to be a desirable trait, as Ruby Gray commented on her body's ability to gain strength through fighting as the ultimate blessings of the gods. It is this precise power that made her believe immortality was a good pro with a body whose combat strength constantly rises. Transformations Vacosians are one of several alien races with the ability to transform. Being the first species in the entire Cyverse shown to do so, the Vacosian race possesses a total of six known transformations in each of the alternate timelines that have been explored so far. Each transformation grants the Vacosian a varying increase in power and serve to enhance their already immense fighting prowess. The first among the forms a Vacosian can access is one available to every Vacosian; the Great Voidal transformation. This form can only be access by a Vacosian with a tail and transforms the Vacosian into a giant, black lizard-like creature with wings. One can call this something akin to a wyvern really. The next form is known as a Super Vacosian and was passed down in the Vacosian folklore as the ultimate fighter. The super Vacosian form also possesses several variations; Super Vacosian 2, Super Vacosian 3, Super Vacosian Blue and the Wrathful version known as Super Vacosian 4. In addition to the base Super Saiyan, one can further enhance it or master it completely. Additionally a Vacosian can access another form referred to as a Super Vacosian God, a form related to the Super Vacosian form that can only be accessed after the user has been granted a place in the eldritch or God Hierarchy, as seen with Ruby and Blair, who had the ranking of Darkness and Yog-Sothoth each. Super Vacosian Blue can only be used by a Vacosian who has mastered the power of a Super Vacosian God. A variation of the original Super Vacosian form is used by Ruby Gray, referred to as Super Vacosian Rose. This form is directly related to Super Vacosian Blue and is what occurrs when a Vacosian has been corrupted by another force outside themselves. Salem having chosen that name to further mock Ruby, after possessing her body. In another timeline, a few additional forms have been discovered by Xeno Ruby and Xeno Blair, which are separate from the traditional Super Vacosian line. These forms are known as Super Vacosian 4, Ascended Super Vacosian 4 and True Super Vacosian 4, each of which is stronger than the normal line and seemingly on par with the God line, but having better power and efficiency in ki and stamina consumption. Intelligence Vacosians are known to have a very strong memory, dating back to when they were infants and small children. When Blair arrived on Remnant, she fully expected Darkness (Ruby Rose) to both recognize her, as well as remember her alleged mission to wipe out all life on Remnant, despite the fact that Ruby had been sent to Remnant as a toddler. In Other Universes The seventh Universe harbors Saiyans, which are the younger relatives of the Vacosians. Much like the Vacosians, they too are an endangered species and lived rather similar lives, but had different appearances and skills when it came to fighting and transforming. Furthermore, recently it has been discovered that Universe 6 has Saiyans too, which still live on their home planet and have evolved to lose their tails. Within Universe 1, it has been found that there's a lot of Vacosians alive, but they too have evolved differently and have lost their tails and horns as a result, with most of them not having even been able to go past Super Vacosian 1, but being known as warriors that are hired to fight criminals and lawbreakers across the universe. Trivia * Even among fellow Vacosians, the strength of the Rose and the Blanchimont family is absurd by many standards, especially after they reached the status of Outer Gods. * Ruby and Blair are considered quite something like milfs, what with having bodies that are considered rather curvy and down-right beautiful too. Their respective images can be seen in the 'Appearance' sections of their profiles. * Azathoth is the oldest of the deities and the overall strongest Outer God in the Outerverse, having started the race and granted both her children, Ruby and Blair, the status of Yog-Sothoth and Darkness. * Meanwhile Arancia herself is considered the strongest half-breed, after her ascension to becoming the Scarlet King, which makes her the strongest, unfused character in the series, sans Azathoth. * Due to Ruby and Blair, the race is being slowly rebuilt, but so far only females have been shown. Likely a side-effect of them being hermaphrodites, but oh well. * The Vacosians from Universe 1 haven't been explored yet, but they are likely vastly different from the ones that we've come to know in the Cyverse Metaseries so far. * Vacosian is a term that means Eldritch Saiyan, combined from japanese and italian, which further shows the relation the two races have to one another. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races Category:Vacosian